


Comfortable

by softmoonlight



Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Injury, Planet Coruscant (Star Wars), Quintuple Drabble, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmoonlight/pseuds/softmoonlight
Summary: Fox's stubbornness has finally met its match.
Relationships: Vokara Che/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003848
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> idk I just got suddenly possessed by the idea of stern medic lady x actually sweet but kinda bastard man so here we are

_Comfortable._

At that thought, Fox jerked wide awake, eyes flying open to stare at a far-away, blurry ceiling.

Finding yourself flat on your back in an unknown situation was never good.

Even through the haze of confusion, he scrambled to get up, possessed by the singular, frantic need to move away from the danger.

Comfortable meant injury. Comfortable meant death. _Comfortable_ had never once meant something positive in Fox's short, miserable life.

" _Easy_ ," came the sharp rebuke of a commanding female voice that instantly screamed _medic_ , despite Fox only having known brothers who bore that rank. "You have not finished healing, and are not allowed to leave."

Hands planted on his shoulders and shoved him back down into what he finally recognized as a medbay cot. The sheer strength of it surprised him enough that he didn't fight back.

He found himself blinking over at a tall woman standing by his bedside. Blue twi'lek, severe expression, wearing familiar robes and a lightsaber on her hip.

_Jetii._

"Am I in the Temple?"

The medic Jedi nodded, but Fox noticed she didn't move back or lower her guard in any way, instead tracking him for one wrong move. "I am Jedi Healer Vokara Che. You were found in a Senate District alleyway with a viroblade wound in your abdomen. Your fellow Guard members decided to bring you here, as it is closer."

"They shouldn't have done that." He wasn't worth the expense, and he'd coped with similar enough injuries before and survived.

If even possible, Che's eyes narrowed further. "I had a feeling you would be difficult when you woke up, Commander Fox." The use of his name startled him, but she was still talking. "You would do well to accept my medical care graciously, since it is what kept you alive."

Fox's brows drew together. "I...okay."

The Healer brightened almost instantly, features softening. "Good. I only want the best for everyone, but lately with the war everyone _insists_ on being combative. The last thing I want is another Master Kenobi situation to deal with, you see, so I had to make sure."

His lips twitched, though he didn't dare laugh. He'd heard enough grumbling about that from Cody to last a lifetime.

"My name," he said instead. "Is that a..." he waved his hand vaguely. "...mind trick, thing?"

Che smiled ever so slightly, shaking her head. "No, simply your identification inside your helmet. Besides, Jedi don't do mind tricks unless absolutely necessary."

Fox shut his eyes. Kriff. That was obvious, wasn't it? For all that he worked on Coruscant and regularly interacted with them, he knew almost nothing about his counterparts in this war.

A hand brushed his forehead lightly, and he stiffened, but didn't brush it off. This was...nice.

Comfortable.

"Get some rest, Commander." Her voice was warm, and to his faint alarm, he relaxed into the feeling.

It was almost enough to make him listen. He would have to make his escape much subtler than he intended.


End file.
